


Mine To Protect

by Slytherin_Quidditch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Quidditch/pseuds/Slytherin_Quidditch
Summary: It started as simple curiosity.  Now to keep her alive he had to protect her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Death_by_Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Death_by_Quill) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Round One Only  
> Theme: Obsession
> 
> This is the first fic I've written in a couple years. Hope you enjoy.

Unlike many of his classmates, Theodore Nott was well aware of the fact that Hermione Granger was of the female gender, before the events of the Triwizard Tournament. In Theodore’s third year he was contemplating what classes to dedicate his time to. Would he benefit more from Divination or Arithmancy? The classes were held during the same time slot in the class rotation it was a lengthy process to piece together his schedule. When he exited Arithmancy and overheard gossiping students relaying how Hermione Granger had stormed out of Divination, he became curious. The Gryffindor girl sat scribbling out notes in the row in front of him for the entirety of Arithmancy. He was puzzled over the idea that she was attending both classes as they were held simultaneously. Theodore found himself observing Hermione Granger closely, intending to discover the number of classes she was taking and, more importantly, how she was attending them all.

While he was unable to identify her ability to be present in all her classes, Theodore did find that the witch was indeed dedicated to her studies. He grudgingly admitted to himself that although the witch was a mudblood she was most definitely smarter than the majority of their classmates. Theodore found himself analyzing the Gryffindor from his table in the library while he studied. During one of these study sessions the witch shrugged off her outer robes. Theodore dragged his eyes over her revealed form, taking in the muggle jeans that clung tightly to the witch's legs and continued upwards to the shirt that stretched tightly over her developed chest. In that moment, as he felt his blood heat slightly, Theodore came to the realization that Hermione Granger was an attractive witch. 

Disgusted at his reaction to the muggleborn witch, the Slytherin nearly rescinded his desire to find how the witch was taking nearly every class offered. His time in the library increased and he found himself trailing the witch discreetly. He found that when the witch wasn't with the two idiots she called friends, she was alone, and with Sirius Black breaking into the castle he found this to be quite stupid of the bright witch. Still he had discovered nothing about how the witch was attending two classes simultaneously and was becoming increasingly agitated. Luckily none of his fellow Slytherins had noticed where his attention had been directed. It would have brought up question that he’d rather not answer. 

Several weeks passed and winter break was nearly upon Hogwarts. This also brought on mid year exams. The library was suddenly being swarmed with students desperate to review. Theodore found himself delving deeper into the stacks of books the lined the library in an attempt to avoid the other students. Thankfully, he placed himself at an empty table and began his potions essay.

“Is it possible that I could share the table with you? Everywhere else is full,” a familiar feminine voice politely asked. 

Inwardly, Theodore groaned and looked up to harshly deter the girl from sitting, when all words left his mind. Hermione Granger was standing across from him, looking quite uncomfortable with her request. The Slytherin found himself nodding at the seat diagonal from him before returning to his work, though he kept watch on the witch using his peripherals. She set up her area with the efficiency he associated her with and let the sounds of their quills across parchment fill their corner. 

Both teens periodically got up to retrieve books as references and somewhere during this time the Gryffindor removed her outer robes. In that instance Theodore felt himself stiffen at the sight of the physically mature female in front of him. She was definitely more developed than most of the third year witches. He wondered if, like him, she had just missed being placed in the next year due to a late September birthday. Then he noticed it. A glint of gold from around her neck. He leaned forward under the guise of reaching for a book when the tiny hourglass became visible. 

The witch had a time-turner. Where would a mudblood witch get such an expensive and highly regulated artifact? Quickly sitting back into his seat he began packing his belongings. He'd research this later, but in the process of observing the time-turner he'd also became aware of the hint of cleavage her shirt revealed. The slow rise and fall of her chest caught his eye and he once again felt his blood start to become warmer. Without so much as a glance at the Gryffindor witch he fled the library in favor of his dorm room. Once he determined his dorm-mates were absent from their shared rooms he entered the lavatory, Theodore undressed and stepped under the warm spray of water. As he reached to cool the water he closed his eyes and was entranced by the image of the swell of the Gryffindor witch's breasts. Leaving the water hot against his skin Theodore reached down and grasped his hardened shaft and began moving his hand over himself in a harsh rhythm. Blinding pleasure moved through him as he came over his hand with the picture of Hermione Granger's tight jeans and cleavage in his mind.

 

 

After some research on time-turners Theodore came to the conclusion that McGonagall must have procured the artifact for Granger. He decided not to interrogate the young witch on what she was doing with the time-turner. The Slytherin found himself watching her during classes as she sucked the feather of her quill into her mouth when she was thinking. Later he would let his mind wander to her feminine assets as he wanked in the shower. He knew he should be disgusted with himself, lusting over a mudblood, yet he realized as a hormonal teenager his body was just reacting to the present stimuli. Once he was home for the summer she’d be far from his thoughts. 

Theodore returned for fourth year with the full intention of avoiding Hermione Granger. A summer full of wet dreams of her swelling bosom and fit body had the Slytherin at his wits end. The excitement of the Triwizard Tournament and the influx of foreign students made the process easier. But even with the presence of the beautiful Beauxbatons students, Theodore found himself searching out Granger in the library and dreaming of her at night. 

He looked at the article in disbelief. There was no way the witch was dating Potter. Watching Potter moon over the Chang girl was more than enough evidence toward that fact. Discreetly peering at the Gryffindor table, Theodore noticed that Ronald Weasley boy glaring at the only female of the trio. Granger looked as if she could care less and had tossed the newspaper away in favor of a book while Potter obliviously gazed over at the Ravenclaw table. Returning to his breakfast, Theodore was wondering why he even cared if Potter snagged Granger. Turning to his left he began a conversation with Blaise Zabini about his date for the Yule Ball. 

He felt his breath leave him as he looked up at the witch coming down the stairs. Daphne Greengrass sneered and turned back to Pansy Parkinson as Theodore watched Hermione Granger glide toward Viktor Krum. The witch was gorgeous in her pale pink dress. He let his gaze roam over her exposed shoulders down to her ample cleavage. A quick glance away from the Gryffindor witch was needed to cool his blood. He offered his arm to Daphne as they entered the Great Hall, but found himself watching Granger out of the corner of his eye all night. 

After the ball, article after article was ran in the Daily Prophet about Granger and her ‘man eating ways’. Theodore watched on as she received hate mail and even some unsavory gifts. She stood resilient and he found her sitting in the library with either Potter and Weasley, obviously trying to help with the second task, or Krum as he studied. 

 

 

His body heated up and he shifted uncomfortably as he observed Krum pull a soaking wet Hermione Granger from the Black Lake. Her clothing clung tightly to her allowing him, to view all of her curves as Krum wrapped the young witch in a towel. Krum then pulled her into an embrace and Theodore felt something ripple through him. He quickly disregarded the feeling. There was no way he was jealous of Victor Krum being able to hold the mudblood witch against him. 

The moment he saw Cedric Diggory’s body he knew Potter was telling the truth. Since he announced the Dark Lord was back Theodore had only felt cold. Afraid of what he would find when he returned to his home, Theodore glanced one last time at the Gryffindor witch of his sexual fantasies. Whatever was coming wasn't going to end well. 

The woman the Ministry put in place was a complete joke. Even if she favored the Slytherins more than any other member of the staff. Malfoy went out of his way to inflict himself on the Gryffindor trio. The resulting fights caused more and more degrees to be put in place, some that even restricted his daily routines. The Dark Lord was back and no one but Potter was acknowledging the fact. Theodore didn't know whether he should be thrilled about his return or if he should follow the feeling in his gut that told him siding with Potter was what to do. Glancing up at the Gryffindor table he eyed Granger as she moved from the table. Theodore excused himself from conversation and strolled toward the library, intent on catching a glimpse of Granger's legs in her tight jeans.

 

 

Granger had arranged a Defense club to learn practical application of the spells they were reading about in class. He wanted to think about how clever she was but he could only concentrate on how she smelt like fresh honeysuckle and vanilla. Her fit body was solidly pressed against his as he held her firmly as they moved toward Umbridge's office. He wanted to let his hands roam her figure and make her react to him the way he reacted to her, but he held back as Malfoy glanced at the struggling witch, then at him. “Maybe we should put her on her knees where she belongs,” Malfoy laughed. “At least then her mouth might actually be pleasant.” The thought of the witch with her lips around his cock set his blood on fire and he unintentionally ground his erection into the witch's bottom. A hitched intake of breath notified him of his reaction to Malfoy's statement. He fell behind the others slightly and pulled Granger harder against him. Once he put enough distance between the rest of the group he turn the witch and pressed his lips over hers. The surprise of his action allowed him to plunder her mouth with his tongue, fully taking in her taste. 

“I won't let them do anything of that sort to you,” he found himself whispering as he pulled his mouth from hers. As quickly as it had happened Theodore had her pressed back against him and hurrying to reach the others before their absence was noticed. 

When she was escorted by Umbridge out of the office and they were attacked by the remaining members of the DA he realized he had unintentionally picked a side and it wasn't the Dark Lord's. 

 

 

The atmosphere of the school felt almost hostile when he returned for his sixth year. Granger had not seemed to forget the kiss he had forced onto her the previous year as she gazed coolly at him from her table in the library. He found himself keeping his distance from her but he couldn't keep her from his thoughts. He had heard she was nearly killed in the Department of Mysteries and the thought of losing her hurt. Then, Malfoy let Death Eaters into the building and he knew he had to act. Without his protection Granger would be killed. He needed to find a way to save her from the Dark Lord and he thought he knew just how to do it. Days after the attack he found her in the library. As her table was hidden in a small niche away from the prying eyes of other students, although almost of all of them were tucked away in their common rooms, he pulled out a chair and sat across from her. 

“Nott is there something you need?” The witch snapped out as she continued to look down at her work. 

Without thinking he stood and reached for her. Pulling her against him, he relished in her struggle as he forced her mouth to react to his. 

“Do you know what you do to me witch?” He breathed into her ear as he let his hands wander one cupping her bottom and the other behind her neck. “With your tight muggle clothes, I've wanted you for years.” Her struggles renewed as he squeezed her arse and ground against her. His mouth found her neck and he felt her falter. His ears picked up a muffled sound and he looked to find her eyes closed and biting on her lip to prevent the sounds of her moans. His blood roared in his ears as he pulled the witch up and pressed her against the wall behind the table. He continued sucking and nipping at her neck as she realized their position and tried to push him away. “You're going to be mine, witch.” Theodore pressed himself against her center and moved one hand to her shirt. 

“Stop. Please stop.” The Gryffindor witch pleaded as his hand dragged over her bare stomach. Theodore barely heard her as he cupped her breast through her bra. Pulling her bra down he rolled one of her nipples between his fingers and she bucked against his hardened cock. 

“That's my good witch.” He praised her at her involuntary action. Moving to her other breast to repeat his motion, a low moan escaped the witch. 

“Why are you doing this?” She choked out as he dropped his head to suck a nipple into his mouth through her shirt. “I'm a mudblood.” In an attempt to dissuade the Slytherin currently fondling her body. 

“There's a war coming and I protect what's mine Granger. And you are most definitely mine. I'm going to hide you away from people like Malfoy. Make you my little wife.” Theodore groaned against her neck as he slipped a hand over her knickers feeling the heat pooling there. “Do you want me witch?”

“Stop. Don't touch me!” She cried as he moved her knickers aside allowing his fingers access to her feminine parts. She began struggling anew and in the process she caught her hand on the fastenings of Theodore's pants. Tears caught in her eyes as she felt the hardened flesh and she looked up at the Slytherin holding her against him. Lust clouded his gaze but hints of infatuation slipped through. 

“I need to make you mine now.” Theodore whispered against her almost lovingly. “I wish I could do it properly and court you but there's no time.” Hermione whimpered as she felt him undo his pants. He pushed a finger into her and moved his thumb to her clit. The new sensations built in her quickly and as he felt her walls tighten he kissed her to catch her moans of pleasure. Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she felt his cock penetrate her quickly. Pain flooded her and she silently cried out. In the back of her mind she could hear Theodore muttering but was unable to make out what he was saying. 

“It hurts.” She uttered as tears finally broke free of her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Theodore wiped them away and angled her to look at him. His thrusts increased as his words hastened. Then it hit her what he was saying. She had read that most pureblood families had their own marriage vows and some didn't even require both partner's consent. “Nott stop. What are you doing? Stop, I'm not marrying you.” She tried to push him away but to no avail.

Theodore gazed down at his witch as he thrust a few more times before burying himself to the hilt and emptying himself in her. He finished the marriage vows and streams of light surrounded them, binding them together. “My little wife. I'll keep you safe don't worry.” He pulled out of her and replaced her knickers. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and slid it on her finger symbolizing the marriage vows he just enacted. “I'll have an elf get your things. We're leaving tonight. Somewhere I can keep you safe.” She looked at him with a terrified look as he righted both their clothes. 

She remembered vaguely watching him pack her school things with a flick of his wand and summoning a house elf. Shrinking her belongings and placing them with his own in the bag he placed at the table, Theodore wrapped an arm around his new wife and nuzzled his face into her hair breathing in her scent. She was finally his and no harm would come to her. As many students were being picked up and leaving the school it was easy for Theodore to spirit Hermione away from Hogwarts to a manor in Italy that his mother had set up for him before she died, not even his father knew of its existence. She would be safe here and he would protect her with his life.


End file.
